


The Knitted Boy and The Kitten Man

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute story of fluff and angst! Wolverine comforting another. Such a tough shell, yet a soft inside and warm heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knitted Boy and The Kitten Man

The halls where quiet at these times, the sun slowly setting in the distant horizon. Letting out a long, jaw stretching yawn, Logan headed to his own room. The halls had become dark, empty due to the lack of others awake at this hour. Wolverine glanced at one of the newly occupied rooms. The door still quite bare, unlike most of the other doors. He rolled his eyes, about to walk past when a click caught his attention, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

The cocking of a gun.

Hesitating, the number of possibilities ran through his head. Had someone snuck into the mansion? How had an alarm not been set off if there was an intruder? It would be almost impossible for someone to sneak in there. But no matter what, there should not be the sound of a gun in the boys room. Whatever it was, Knit-Knack was in trouble.

Wolverine turned quickly from his moment of hesitation, grabbing the doors in his thick hands and twisting it so hard he could feel the door groan. Ripping it open, almost tearing the door off the hinges, Logan quickly turned into the room. Claws out and ready for whatever tear apart whatever threatened the kid. However, it surprised him to see what really was going on.

The dark, metal barrel of a gun was pressed to the boy’s head. The end of the pistol rustling the side of his auburn hair. The short, reddish brown locks riding around the grey metal. Knit-Knack jumped as Wolverine blasted into the room, jumping and letting out a small noise of surprise as his eyes grew wide and he stared over him in surprise. 

After a moment, Knit-Knack’s facial expression returned to one of that Logan knew very well. The sad, glazed over look in his eyes, the look of despair. The look of purely giving up. His brows furrowed, though the look of despair continued across his face. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked, his face blank as he looked over him. 

“What does it look like...” Knit started, though the words never curled into a question, just flat, obvious, and cut off. 

Logan stared, still slightly startled, “But W-!”

“But why?” He looked upset, as if the sentence was a true offense, “Why do you think? You think I want to put a bullet through my head? I!” Tears welled up like pillows in the bottom of his eyes, slowly beginning to leak down his face as if a dam had been broken, “I! I...I just can’t do this anymore!”

Knit shook his head rapidly, causing some of the tears fell onto the boy’s bed sheets. The gun stayed close to his head, the barrel not far from the skin of his head, and still brushing against the short bits of hair on his head. Logan could watch as his finger twitched around the trigger. The slightest movement could set it off... the slightest moment... could send a blast of red across the room.

“Can you leave? I-I can’t do it with you here.”

Logan couldn't help but let out a growl, watching as Knit let his hand shake more, trembling dramatically. “You really think I’d just let you die? What is wrong with you!”

“What’s wrong with me? I know you don’t really care! I know you are only here because you don’t want to catch the blame for letting me die!” Knit told back, the despair drowned in despair, the cloud of tears continued to drown down his face, now in thick streams. “Or maybe- Or maybe you think I can’t do it! That I’m not strong enough to kill myself! Try me!”

Immediately, Wolverine knew he had to do something. Just one mistake, one misplaced word, and this boy would be dead. But yet the words he spoke upset him because, dammit, they were not even close to the truth. Why would he ever want the kid to kill himself. 

“Now you listen here,” Logan snarled, his claws aching to burst from his skin, “I ain't going to let you kill yourself kid! That is not something I’ll let happen!”

Knit looked like he might speak, but instead burst into tears. Allowing them to rain down on his lap in a miserable state. Dropping the gun, he let it hit against the bed. Now using his hands to cover his face as thick tears leaked through, continuing to wet the fabric bellow him.

Logan hesitated. Obviously emotions was not a strong point of his. Damn, he could’t even handle his own. But in truth, this boy, his friend needed him. 

Sitting down next to him, the big, tough, Wolverine frowned, watching as the younger man balled, crying, shaking in misery. He fiddled his meaty fingers together, unsure of how to help the other living being. How did comfort even work. 

Lifting his thick hand up, he paced it onto the other man’s back, gently beginning to rub his shoulders. slowly allowing his palm to rub against the bones of his shoulders. Immediately, Logan could feel the shaking seem to relax, ending some of the visible trauma. But what else could he do?

Logan watched as Knit’s head slowly turned up, his eyes still swollen with tears, his eyes turned to look at the man beside him. His eyes where red at this point, rings surrounding due to the strain of tears. Wet, damp cheeks from the continuous stream of tears, and trembling lips. 

“Why are you st-still here?”

“Obviously because you’re not doing to well, bub.” Wolverine stated, the thought was extremely apparent to him. Also continuing the motion of his back, though he wasn't sure if it was time to stop that.

“But... since when do you care?” 

“Well I don’t know, I-” Logan paused, looking down, searching for the reason why he was so concerned for him. But wasn't it obvious? Who wouldn't care? Logan could feel the knot in his throat thicken. He was not meant to be a soft, comforting puppy. 

“You what?” His eyes seemed expectant. As if whatever Logan said meant a lot. He knew he couldn’t fuck this up. He knew that whatever he said could change the other man around, at least giving him a small, new direction. To at least pull him out of this sinking boat. 

“I- Well, you’re my friend, so if you where dead, it would be kind of upsetting, ya know?” Logan tried to fit the words together. But even to him, they sounded like a jumbled mess from an idiot.

“Friends?” Knit-Knack’s eyes widen, defining the different colored eyes in the boys head, almost allowing them to light up. A small speck in the despair that had fogged them a few seconds ago.

“Yeah, friends. Why not, I mean, we do, friend things, so that would, make us friends...” Logan glanced around. Friends were definitely not one of his strong parts.

Yet to Logan’s surprise, he watched as Knit’s eyes darted to the corner, avoiding eye contact with Logan’s. His cheeks turning slightly pink, almost unnoticeable. Knits reaction startled him slightly.

“You always told me that we weren’t friends.” Knit retorted, trying to object to the latest thought that Logan had thrown out. “You don’t have to lie to make me feel better!”

“Hay! I ain’t no liar, runt!” Logan objected, getting a bit ruff and pulling his hand back off the boys back. “I don’t just let bullshit stream outta my mouth for fuck’s sake, you untrusting runt!”

Knit quickly looked back, his eyes wide, surprised by sudden outburst. Yet Logan doubted he wasn't too surprised, for Logan had a very low tolerance, and a high snapping rate. 

“Now look here, Knits, I ain’t good with all this emotion bullshit! I don’t know what to tell you to feel better, hell I can’t even make myself feel better! And I definatley don’t know how to make you believe me. If you weren’t my friend, I would have took the gun and left. But no, I took my time to try and help ya feel better!” Logan talked quickly, his eyes meeting his with a steady mark. He refused to argue all night over this. 

Knit-Knack looks a bit lost, his eyes wide, and slightly startled. Logan figured yelling at a suicidal being wasn't the best idea, but God damn it, what else could he do? Trying to be emotional was like swallowing a swarm of living bugs. In simple words, fairly unpleasant. 

“Now listen closely. You've become one of my best friends in this place. I don’t admit it because friendship is something I've always been a bit embarrassed about. Emotions in general. So I’m sorry if I made ya feel like I didn't give a fuck. Because I do. I give a lot of fucks.”

“Really?” The words sounded surprised, as if he really hadn't expected such an answer. Yet the little spark of light in his eyes seemed to grow, the sad end of it still strong, but at least it wasn't the only thing beaming in his eyes at this point.

“Yeah, really. Now, how about we forget this,” Logan started, picking the gun off the bed and sliding it across the floor, away from Knit-Knack, “and we just talk about this like we are actually healthy, functioning adults.”

Knit-Knack gave a soft nod, swallowing as he watched Logan move the gun. The boys mismatched eyes still tracing over it for a brief moment. Then he looked at Logan. “How should we start?” 

“First, why the hell would you kill yourself?”

Letting out a long sigh, Knit-Knack begins to talk, “Where do I start? My power is always hurting either me or people I care about, I can’t see my family anymore, and I’m just... no one cares about me.”

“Well I care about you. So that’s one thing down. And if you stay here in the X-Mansion, you’ll learn how to control the bites and scares they give you to a rare minimum. But what’s this about not being able to see your family?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it...”

Logan groans, of course, that card has to be played. But, Logan felt like getting him to open up a bit more was important. But he had a few ideas. Maybe... if he opened up first... Knits would follow.

“Wanna know the real reason I don’t wanna consider you a friend?” Logan asked, watching over Knits closely, swallowing as the words ran over Logan’s lips. Knit nodded, and seemed slightly concerned; making Logan wonder if he should have rephrased the words. Too late now.

“I’ve had too many shitty friend experiences to actually want to consider on the same level as some of them. I've had people stab me in the back, those I trust the most, and they all told me the same thing, that I was their friend. A long time ago, I had a close friend, someone like me, a freak. We fought through wars together, and he always had my back.”

Knit watched, and Logan saw his face change slightly at the mention of war. Logan guessed he’d never mentioned that before.

“We had never been on the best of terms, always tense around each other, but it was close enough to the definition of friend I ever got. But as time went on, killing became a thing I wanted to get away from, I was tired of it. And I guess that pissed him off. When I finally got away, he hunted me down, determined to end any happiness I had for leaving him behind. By then, I had some... special, a normal job, a nice, calm log cabin out in the woods, everything I could ever want in life. When he came, he waited until I was gone... and killed her.”

“Well that’s obviously not how friends work.” Knits commented, a sarcastic tone to his voice. One that Logan was slightly glad for. Allowing his lips to curl into the slightest smile at his own pain.

“Now, what is the problem about your family? Are they stone cold or something?”

“What? No they aren't dead!” Knits seemed startled at first. But he quickly relaxed and seemed more nervous, biting his bottom lip and staring off into the corner of the room. “I-I don’t want them to end up dead.”

Logan leans a little closer. Watching Knits a little closer. “Why? I don’t think your powers are that bad. I mean, I can see you getting irritated and they hurt them, but nothing too bad, right?”

Knits shrugged, staring down at the ground. Slowly leaning forward. Logan already regretted what he had said. Dammit why did this have to be so fucking hard? 

“Then why would they end up dead?”

“Because, every mutant seems to have some story of how their parents tragically died. And my power is dangerous; I've hurt them, and I was a huge burden. I had to leave and I could never go back!” 

Logan looked the younger male over. He watched as his eyes welled again. Tears once again about to burst over the waterline. The only thing keeping his lip from trembling was his teeth biting down on it. 

“Your parents aren't going to die just because you have powers. There are plenty of mutants whose parents aren't dead. You’re just... worried. Which means you must have had a loving family.” Logan tried to comfort him a bit better. It sounded like it was correct. He reached around, wrapping his thick arm around the boys thinner shoulders, pulling him slightly closer. “Which means, you’re actually quite lucky.”

To Wolverine’s surprise, Knits accepted his gesture. Leaning into Logan’s shoulder, his body shaking with tears. 

Logan still didn't know what to do, and he could feel his cheeks turn a slight red and the touch of skin against his. Now he could feel the cold drip of tears on his shoulder. Swallowing, Logan began to rub the crying boys shoulder. 

“Now, come on,” Logan started, continuing the gesture of rubbing the boy’s shoulder. “Everything is fine, and I bet once your powers are more easy to handle, then you can re contact them, and end all this pain over the whole thing.”

“No,” Knits started, leaning a bit closer against Wolverine, his chest now touching Logan’s side, “I can’t go back. They've probably moved on, made a better life, they’re probably... happy without me...”

“You don’t know that for sure,” Wolverine objected, the rubbing of Knit-Knack’s shoulder had become a force of habit at this point. “More than anything, you’re probably just scared that’d be true.” Logan took a second to use his arm to pull him into a tight hug. “Listen Knits, when the time comes, I’ll go with ya to see them. So even if it is like that, you won’t have to face it alone.”

Knits looked up, his eyes still filled with tears, but eyes wide with astonishment. “Really? You would?”

“Of course,” Logan began, hopping Knits didn't think he was bullshitting him, because he really was telling the truth. “You’re my friend, and if you need me, I’ll be there.”

Knit’s eyes watered more, and Wolverine could feel his arms wrap around his chest, the younger man hugging him tight. “Thank you, I really appreciate it!”

Logan pats his back, blushing slightly more. “No problem. And don’t tell anyone about this, I don’t want everyone to think I've gone soft.”

Knit-Knack let off a soft chuckle, the closeness of his body allowing Logan to feel the soft vibration of it. “Yeah, sure, we don’t want everyone to know you’re actually a kitten.”

This made Logan’s cheeks go from a soft pink to a thick red. “Hay! I’m no kitten!”

Knits laughed more, which only lead to the older man’s lips to curl into a real, genuine smile. 

Logan stroked some of the younger man’s hair, rolling his eyes at the runt’s amusement. As he touched him, he noticed the soft pink color of Knit’s cheeks. Though he figured it was from the heavy crying. 

The older man’s corse fingers continued to stroke over the younger man’s surprisingly soft hair. He sighed, feeling him snuggle closer against his body. “You probably should get some sleep.” 

Shrugging, the younger one just stayed close, and Logan was unsure of what to do next. “I could, um, stay if you want?”

“I think that would help,” Knit-Knack said, staying close as Logan laid back onto the bed, allowing a moment before the lean boy to crawl closer, laying his head near Logan’s chest. Which Logan responded by pulling the knitted blanket over their bodies.

“Thanks...” The other man mumbled tiredly. Staying close to Logan’s warm, comforting body.

“Yeah, Whatever,” Logan yawned, wrapping an arm around him as he closed his eyes, “ Don’t mention it.”


End file.
